Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition for black matrix (BM) and a color filter and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition for BM which has excellent adhesiveness and residue-free after being developed and a color filter and a LCD device using the same.
Description of Related Art
For the purpose of enhancing the contrast and display quality of a liquid crystal display (LCD), black matrix (BM) is generally disposed in stripe-like and dot-like gaps of a color filter, so that light leakage between pixels is prevented, and the defects of worse contrast and color purity caused by the light leakage are overcome. Most of BM is a vapor deposited film that is made by chromium or chromium oxide conventionally however, there are some problems such as complicated processes and expensive materials existed in the conventional BM. In order to dissolve the problems, the photosensitive resin is formed to BM by using photolithography.
Since the industry field currently requires higher light shielding property of BM, a solution of improvement of the light shielding property of BM is to increase a usage of a black pigment. For example, a photosensitive resin composition for BM disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. 2006-259716 includes a black pigment with a high content, an alkaline-soluble resin, photopolymerization initiator, a reactive monomer with two functional groups and an organic solvent. The reactive monomer with two functional groups can improve the reaction among those compounds for forming highly fine patterns. Therefore, in such photosensitive resin composition, the sensibility of the photosensitive resin composition can be still maintained when the content of BM is increased for enhancing the light-shielding property.
Moreover, a photosensitive resin composition for BM disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. 2008-266854 includes an alkaline-soluble resin with a carboxylic acid group and a polymerizable unsaturated group, a photopolymerization monomer with a vinyl unsaturated group, a photopolymerization initiator and a black pigment with a high content. In the aforementioned photosensitive resin composition for BM, the specific alkaline-soluble resin improves the resolution of the photosensitive resin composition for BM that contains a high content of the black pigment.
Although the photosensitive resin composition for BM with increased content of the black pigment can meet the requirement of the industry field, those conventional photosensitive resin compositions are exposed, developed and formed to patterns, the patterns are easily peeled off, causing the problems of poor adhesiveness and residues of unexposed portion after being developed.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a photosensitive resin composition for BM which has excellent adhesiveness and residue-free after being developed so as to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior photosensitive resin composition, for example, poor adhesiveness after being developed, residues of unexposed portion after being developed and so on.